Talk:Servitors/@comment-15776551-20141118083836
Because its been a while since I've been here, because I'm dealing with being drunk, and because I feel like it, I'm going to teach you all about my Venom construct. If you decide to read the whole thing, you will be well on your way to creating a potential psionic superweapon. I post this here because this is where the end result, thus far, fits best. By the time you finish reading, you will know exactly what I'm rambling about and how to make your own. Firstly, back story. A year or two ago when I first learned about tulpas and began working on my own, I eventually came up with an idea to create one based off of Marvel's Venom character. In essence, a symbiotic tulpa whose main function was to act as a manifestation of my psi and abilities to make my use of it easier. In return, he could utilize my psi however he saw fit and had the freedom to feed off of ambient psi and anyone nearby. He worked as a living, thinking, attacking chaos shield and I helped keep him alive. Eventually he renounced his sentience and downgraded himself from tulpa to servitor, giving me full control over the "suit" he essentially became. I can still use this suit to collect psi and augment my own abilities, most notably and easily done being the ability to convert psi into physical strength. Yes, if I concentrate and visualize the Venom suit forming around the muscles I'm using and integrating with them, I can multiply my strength to a degree. Now then, how it all works. As I just said, the suit is used to augment abilities by acting as an easily recognized vessel. Its much easier to visualize a mass of black tentacles familiar to this character plunging into a person or wrapping around them and sucking the energy out of them than other methods, at least for me. The suit was programmed specifically to be a psionic tool and was made too powerful for natural reserves alone to sustain. The output of the suit is a combination of natural psi reserves and collected psi, amplifying the power beyond what one could do on their own in a fraction of the time since the suit is actively absorbing and vamping psi on its own accord. How to make your own. I made mine different than the following method, but this way saves time by cutting out the tulpa part and guarantees the suit will be yours to control from the start instead of having to wait and hope it will give up sentience for your personal gain, or face its unstoppable wrath should in catch on and not like the idea. First, since we use Venom as the base, research the character. You don't need to be the all-knowing grand pubah of Venom knowledge, but know enough about the character and his abilities and possibly biology to get a good idea of what he should look and act like and be able to do. I personally recommend the Ultimate Spiderman video game iteration of the character as he is presented as much more feral and Hulk-esque. A very imposing and powerful figure. As a side note, you may also want to look up Carnage, another character from the Spiderman universe, as his abilities mix nicely with Venom's in this application. After you have a good idea of what you're after, start constructing it as you would a tulpa, but leave out personality details and don't even go near the sentience or sapience areas. If it works better for you, build it like a super-advanced autonomous construct instead. The main point is to program it specifically as a manifestation of your energy that will constantly be active, feeding off of ambient and/or other people's psi, yet you can call upon it at any time to augment your existing abilities, mental and physical alike. Put as much energy as you can into it and be sure to really give it the characteristics present in the inspiration. These may seem trivial but vastly improve the effect, effectiveness, and overall satisfaction with the suit, even if you aren't a Spiderman fan. You want this thing to be powerful. You want this thing to be scary. You want this thing to be completely under your control. And you want this thing to be the ultimate psionic entity. Keep working on it as much as possible until it stays with you. It doesn't matter if you created it as an actual suit, projected just around your body, or as an external entity that walks beside you. These roles are interchangeable and it should be able to do both. The end result. Venom can be a devastating force in the hands of the skilled. The suit can be used to protect you from psychic attacks and greatly amplify your own abilities. Merging with the suit and feeling it seep into your muscles will allow you to be stronger, faster, tougher, all to an as of yet unknown degree, as it hasn't been tested yet. What also hasn't been tested is the degree to which your abilities will be augmented, though I can safely say both physical and mental abilities have noticeable increase. You will surprise yourself. Just be careful and don't get cocky with it. There's always a bigger fish, and only one Venom is perfect in design. But I won't reveal all of my secrets. Have fun.